Unknown Expectations
by Hagrid's Crossbow
Summary: At the beginning of Harry's fourth year,he receives a mysterious envelopefrom Headmaster Dumbledore;he finds out that he must be re-sorted! But Harry doesn't worry; he'll stay with his friends in Gryffindor…Right?


At the beginning of Harry's fourth year, several students receive mysterious envelopes from Headmaster Dumbledore; they find out that they must be re-sorted! But Harry doesn't worry; he'll stay with his friends in Gryffindor…Right? Features Professor Lupin and Professor Black!

**Chapter One: The Re-Sorting**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter

HPOV

Remus and Sirius sent me apologizing looks at me from the head table, there was something that was going to happen this year, but they said that Dumbledore said that they couldn't tell me. The feast had not started yet, and Ron was grumbling about starving. Everyone was asked to remain seated. So at the Gryffindor table was Ron, Hermione, myself, and Neville. At the Ravenclaw table was Terry Boot, Cho Chang and Roger Davis. There were three people at the Hufflepuff table, Hannah Abbot, Justin Flich-Fletchy and Colin Creevy, and Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy were at the Slytherin table. Those particular students had envelops the color of their respective house in front of them.

All of the teachers remained seated, as Dumbledore stood. "Now, I'm sure you're all wondering why you're sitting here without our magnificent feast." He said looking at each of the tables, most of us nodded to show our agreement. "The students who have received envelopes are being asked to be re-sorted into a possibly different house." He finished. There were shouts of disbelief from all over the hall, I almost fell out of my seat, and shot a '_why you bloody bastards_' look at my godfather and his best friend. They smiled sheepishly/nervously at me. "So let's get started yes? Slytherin students first,"

Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy stood and strutted to the front of the hall, where the stool waited with the sorting hat; McGonagall picked up the old hat, and placed it on Crabbe's head. It took a moment before the hat shouted "_HUFFLEPUFF!_"

I allowed myself to laugh at the Slytherin's faces; he sulked over to the bright yellow table, and to his horror, was greeted cheerfully. Goyle was next, and he to join the Hufflepuff's, positively running into his friends arms.

Malfoy sat down on the stool, scowling at the hat. It took around forty seconds for it to shout "_SLYTHERIN!_" I glared, the git was lucky; I bet his father _bought_ off that hat. He sat back at the emerald table with a large smirk.

"Ravenclaws!" the three blue robed students stood nervously and waited at the stool. Cho was first, she joined the Gryffindor table, and I smiled and clapped politely. Terry Boot joined the Slytherin's, and Roger Davis moved to Gryffindor as well. "Hufflepuff's!" Dumbledore called, he looked at me quickly, he was anxious to see where the famed Gryffindor trio would end up. Justin moved to Slytherin, Hannah moved to Ravenclaw, and Colin to Gryffindor. I clapped automatically when he sat across from me, and gave him a smile as his camera flashed in my face.

"And last but not least, Gryffindor's!" the headmaster called. "Good luck." I whispered to my two best friends as Neville took a brave step onto the stool. It took exactly a minute and a half for the hat to yell "_HUFFLEFUFF!_" and Neville to quietly groan, take off the sorting hat, give me a quick smile and a high five and sit at his new house table. I gave Hermione a quick hug as she sat on the stool next. I looked at Ron quickly; he was looking sickly nervous, flashing looks at his Gryffindor siblings. "You'll be fine, mate." I said right before the hat called "_GRYFFINDOR_!" our table applauded madly, and I had to admit I was jealous that Hermione got to stay put. McGonagall put the hat on Ron's head and it promptly shouted "_GRYFFINDOR!_"

I gaped slightly, "Oh, you're _joking!_" I said quietly, making some nearby professors smile slightly. I gulped and passed Ron, I took a seat on the stool, as the old hat was lowered onto my raven haired head. It still went over my eyes a bit, and it began to talk. "Hmm, Potter, it seems things have changed with you…" it started. I gripped the sides of the stool again. "You'd still be a good Slytherin… and it seems you've outgrown Gryffindor, have you been feeling so?" I paused, "Kind of…" I thought, "It's nothing new really," I thought randomly. "Well, I think I know what's bet for you…" it paused for dramatic affect. Now, I almost fell out of my seat again, for I was extremely surprised when it yelled "_**RAVENCLAW!**_" for everyone to hear.

I got up slowly, handed the hat to McGonagall wordlessly and looked up to my peers. I would have laughed if it wasn't me they were staring at. I turned to the blue and silver decorated table, slowly, grins stretched onto their faces and they started clapping thunderous applause, standing and cheering _"__**We got POTTER! Way to go Potter**__!" _I took some shaky steps to my new table, as I was walking I noticed something. A girl with long black hair wasn't clapping like the rest of Ravenclaw, (which annoyed me slightly, but I wasn't sure why) but had a small smile on her face and was looking at me with a calculating expression. I sat on the end of the bench, right beside her. Dumbledore cleared his throat, his eyes twinkling at me,

"Well, lets take lets start our welcome feast, and make your new housemates feel welcome, dig in!" he announced and waved his hand. Then all different kinds of food appeared on the tables and everyone started to eat. I put some mashed potatoes, salad and pork chops on my plate and moved them around with my fork. I took a deep breath and ventured a look to the Gryffindor table. All of my remaining friends were staring at me; Hermione even had an open mouth. I snorted at that, I bet none of them thought I'd end up here. I saw Ron whisper something to her, and felt a pang in my chest that I probably wouldn't find out what it was.

"Are you O.k.?" a quiet voice asked. I turned to face the dark haired girl.

"Yeah, I mean I think so…um I'm Harry…Potter." I said and added potter at the end, but I didn't understand why, I usually try to get people to forget the '_THE_ Harry potter.' On impulse I held my hand out; she looked at it for a second then took it gently. I suddenly felt goose bumps erupt from my hand all the way to my neck, she let go of my hand and I clenched and un-clenched it under the table.

"It's nice to really meet you Harry, I hope you feel welcome." She said sincerely. I noticed that she had soft hazel –brown eyes, I'd seen them before, but couldn't remember where. I nodded to her, "Yes, I feel fine, welcomed and that; I bet you can tell I'm nervous and feel completely out of place." I said, silently praying that she understood. She smiled and lifted a cucumber from her fork into her mouth, chewed and swallowed. "I think we all can see that, but don't be nervous, It'll be really easy to be friendly with almost everyone here, and you won't feel out of place for long…by next Thursday, for sure." She joked, I laughed once. "Your friends at Gryffindor, they seem very…vexed." She said, casting a look at the scarlet table. I turned to see them, they were still staring, and I looked further down the table to Fred and George, some of my older friends. They weren't completely gob smacked like Ron or Hermione, they were smirking. 'Why were they smirking?' I thought. Next to them I saw Wood. He looked completely heart broken at the loss of the best Gryffindor seeker in decades.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked innocently. I nodded, "Yeah, sure." I said. She looked over my shoulder and then back to my face, "Is Professor Black related to you? Because it seems he wants your attention." She said and nodded to the head table. I gave Remus a perplexed expression, Sirius was not- so- subtly waving his hands and clanging his silverware loudly, looking in my direction. I smiled and waved at him. He grinned when he saw me, he gestured with his head from the Gryffindor table to the table I sat at now, and gave me a smile with raised eyebrows. I shrugged and could tell that even from here he could see I was flushing red. I took a few minutes to examine the looks on other professor's faces.

Flitwick, my new head of house was glancing at me every now and again, looking quite pleased. My old head of house however, looked a little sad, and shot me a watery smile. Snape was glaring at me, as per usual, but he seemed mildly shocked, I know for a fact he didn't expect me to get into Ravenclaw. I turned back to my table. "Yeah, he's my godfather." I told her. She nodded. It was then time to go back to our common rooms and get to sleep, when Dumbledore called to me.

"Harry, could you stay a moment please?" it wasn't a question. I looked from the professors to her. She smiled "Good luck." She said and walked out with the rest of my house mates. 'Wait a second…what's her name!' I thought frantically, then realized I'd been a complete _arse_ and _didn't ask her_. I turned back to Dumbledore and approached with caution. He beamed at me. "Harry! May I say I was a little surprised with your re- sorting, but happy none the less," he explained. I nodded. "…thank you sir," I said quietly. "Well I hoped you'd stay behind because I'm sure Sirius and Remus would like very much to speak with you." He said. I nodded, and the remaining professors left us three alone. They came down from their chairs over to me where they each gave me a hug. I smiled at them with slightly watery eyes. "I hope you're not mad," I said quietly. They looked shocked. "We'd never be mad, Harry, we're so proud!" Sirius said with a smile. I felt a sudden burst of affection for my godfather. Remus put his hands on my shoulders, "Well done cub, I know your Mum would be proud." He said softly. I smiled and hugged him full force. "Well, you best get back to your common room, you know where that is?" he asked. I paused and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine, see you tomorrow." I said and left.

I found my way to the Ravenclaw common room, when I realized I didn't have the password. I groaned. When the portrait on the door saw me, the man turned and spoke "What is the death that all men pay?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow. "The death that all men pay? Wouldn't that be…death?" I asked. The man grinned, "Well done newcomer! Enter!" he cried and swung open. I stepped through the portrait hole and the people in the common room grinned at me. I spotted I-don't-know-who sitting on the couch. I waked over to her and sat next to her. She looked up from her potions text book. She smiled. "Hey, how'd it go with Dumbledore?" she asked, putting her book away. "Okay," I answered, "Sirius and Lupin just wanted a quick word." I explained. She nodded, her eyes examining me again. "Um, so I wanted to ask, I forgot before, what's your name, exactly?" I asked. She giggled. "I was wondering when you'd ask." She mused. I smiled sheepishly.

"Glinda, Glinda Piper." She stated. I raised an eyebrow and started to say something when she said "It's from Wicked. My parents were big Broadway fans." I laughed once. "Glinda," I tested it out. She nodded. "Well Harry, Professor Flitwick is going to be talking to us soon, and we get our schedules at breakfast." She sighed and leaned back into the couch. A moment later, the tiny Professor entered from his office and cleared his throat. Everyone was suddenly silent and looked to him expectantly.

"Welcome Ravenclaws to another year or your first year at Hogwarts. I am Professor Flitwick your head of house and charms teacher. Now if you don't know, Ravenclaw house is for the intellectual people of any kind. It's not all about book smarts here," he said moving around the room. That explains a lot, I thought. "Ravenclaw house is home to the creative, and those eager to know things of all subjects." I nodded slightly. "We are a knowledgeable people; we look out for one another…which brings me to the rules of Ravenclaw house. Could anyone tell me a rule?" his eyes wandered over us. A young second year boy raised his hand confidently. "Yes, Mr. Hummel," Flitwick nodded to him, "Always have your housemates back outside of the common room," he said.

"Very good. Even though there may be some sort of argument between you, you will put it behind you when facing the school, anyone else?" he said cheerfully. About five more people stated some rules, some basic, house points and that, and some odd… wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure was actually a rule. And finally he asked "Could someone please tell me the number one rule of Ravenclaw house, please?" he squeaked. Glinda leaned over to me slightly, "Do not talk about Ravenclaw house," she said dryly. I snorted in laughter and put a hand to my mouth. My new head of house turned to us and glared slightly, "What was that, Miss. Piper?" he asked.

"If you know it, show it." She answered sweetly. I chuckled quietly. He nodded with a knowing smile. "Thank you Miss. Piper, do keep that rule in mind," he said his eyes stopping at me for a moment. I knew what he meant; he wanted me to show people that I was sorted right. "Now, off to bed, you'll receive your timetables at breakfast tomorrow." He finished. There was a chorus of 'Goodnight Professor,' and he disappeared into his office.

Glinda stood up, "Follow him," she pointed to a blond boy, "To your dorm, I assume your things and new robed are up there already." I nodded. "Thanks…goodnight Glinda," I said looking at her. "Night Harry," she said softly and disappeared up the right staircase. I followed the blonde boy, who introduced himself as Cody up the stairs. We reached the door that said 'Fourth year Boys' and stepped inside. I did a small double take. The room was just as big as the Gryffindor dorm, but there were only three beds, and one of them was empty, with my trunk beside it. "There's only two other people?" I asked Cody. "Yup," he said popping the 'P'. "There's not that many students in Ravenclaw compared to the other houses, if you think about it…and the other boy's name is Trent. My bed's here, his is there, and yours is just there." He said pointing out the beds. I nodded and smiled when I sat on my bed. "There's so much more room," I said aloud. He laughed. "So I've heard," he said as who I assumed was Trent entered the room. He had medium length sandy colored hair that was pulled back into a small ponytail. "Hey," he said when he saw me, "Sup, Harry Potter? I'm Trent McRoy." He said and knuckle bumped my fist. I grinned. We got into pajamas silently. "Night boys," Cody called as the lights went out. Trent and I mumbled goodnights and fell asleep quickly, but not before one thought crossed my mind. _'If you know it, show it.'_


End file.
